<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Control by KirkwallsChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380810">In Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp'>KirkwallsChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghost Sex, Mutual Masturbation, hatefucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny insults Jackie, and V decides to get a little revenge.</p><p>Turns out Johnny might be into it, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/Jackie Welles, Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Has this idea been done before? Probably yes. Am I still gonna post it? Yep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Johnny Silverhand was a haughty rockerboy with a holier-than-thou attitude, and an air that said "I'm burdened with glorious purpose". He was also a construct with no body of his own, so as far as V was concerned, he was just an annoying tapeworm.</span> <br/><br/><span> an unfortunately very SEXY tapeworm, but a tapeworm nonetheless.</span><br/><br/><br/><span>V missed Jackie all the more any time Johnny appeared-- Jackie should be there right beside her, and---</span> <br/><br/><span>As if on cue, Johnny appeared, lounging against the wall lazily.</span> <br/><br/><span>"What? Pussy still wet for that dead gonk?"</span> <br/><br/><span>"Call him a gonk again and ill rip you out myself, motherfucker," V snarled under her breath, "Have some goddamn respect for the departed."</span> <br/><br/><span>"Pot, this is kettle," Johnny retorted dryly, before disappearing in a cloud of nanopixels.</span> <br/><br/><span>He reappeared across the room, with a faux cigarette hanging off his lip. </span> <br/><br/><span>"Still, heard you think I'm hot," he smirked, a wicked look spreading on his face, "In another life, I'd have offered to fuck you like there was no tomorrow, you know. Too bad it'd be a hate-fuck, though."</span> <br/><br/><span>"Charming," V said through a grimace.</span> <br/><br/><span>Still, Johnny had given V a devious idea. She could see the mirror in her bathroom, and as she briskly crossed towards it, she hooked her arms in front of her and popped off her tank top.</span> <br/><br/><span>In front of the mirror, she leaned in and looked down at the deep line of cleavage that led into her black, lacey underwear. A strap had fallen playfully off one shoulder, and she traced it with a finger, the way Jackie used to. She remembered his thick calloused fingers, and the way they used to cup her--</span> <br/><br/><span>"Hey," Johnny cut in, sounding confused and moody, "What are you doing, there?"</span> <br/><br/><span>Her fingers flitted around the lace on the cup, teasing herself gently at first, "what do you think? I'm releasing some steam. Now shut up, you're ruining the mood."</span> <br/><br/><span>She was in full on hate-fuck mode now-- Johnny wanted it? He was gonna get a show, and she was going to come. It would either be bliss or torture for him, and she didn't know which would be better. </span> <br/><br/><span>She gently and carefully shifted her breasts until her nipples were caressing the top edge of the lace, stiffening slightly at the contact. Her hands danced around them, cupping and circling, before grabbing one nipple between her fingers and pinching slightly.</span> <br/><br/><span>A spark of lust lit in her belly as Johnny appeared behind her, arms folded and eyebrow quirked.</span> <br/><br/><span>She slicked her thumb with her tongue before going back for more-- the saliva giving a pleasant slip that caused her pulse to quicken. V locked eyes with Johnny quite accidentally, before deciding to make the best of it by grabbing her breasts hard and letting out a moan-- loud enough she was sure it could excite the rockerboy.</span> <br/><br/><span>She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, now staring at her unbridled, heavy breasts. She was already breathing hard, and wanted to get to the main event. </span> <br/><br/><span>Leaving the mirror, she opted for the bed and stretched out on her back. Johnny jumped to a chair beside the bed now, no longer hiding any pretext of disinterest. </span> <br/><br/><span>"Its good to know what you want, isn't it, Johnny?" She smirked, dragging her hands down her chest, down her ribs, love handles, and finally to the patch of hair above her vagina, down her drenched panties.</span> <br/><br/><span>She mightve seen Johnny lick his cyber lips, if she was paying attention. But even she was getting lost in the moment now.</span> <br/><br/><span>A finger slipped down her slit, swirling in her wetness before circling her clit. Another moan caught in her throat, rumbling out of roughly as she picked up the pace, ever so slightly.</span> <br/><br/><span>Johnny flickered from his perch beside the bed to the couch now, interrupting her by saying, "You're not the only one who can be a cock-tease here, you know."</span> <br/><br/><span>His pants were unzipped, and a half hard cock was getting harder by the moment; his hand pumping his shift lazily as his host eyed him in mock surprise.</span> <br/><br/><span>"Yeah, but I don't think it gets you off," she smirked, before plunging a finger inside herself, "like THIS does," curling the finger until it hit the bundle of nerves she was looking for.</span> <br/><br/><span>She squirmed delightfully, watching as Johnny's eyes wrenched shut and cock twitched in his fist. She watched him buck into his own hand slightly harder than before and decided to take it even further.</span> <br/><br/><span>"Mmm, yeah Johnny," she whimpered playfully, making another few small circles around her sensitive spot, "You like what you see, don't you?"</span> <br/><br/><span>Johnny's roving hands showed he was getting hot and bothered, as he picked up the pace in cranking his shift. Poor little ghost wasn't going to come from that, though.</span> <br/><br/><span>"Is it agony, knowing you can't just BURY your cock in this cunt?" She growled, aware of how dirty it felt to say.</span> <br/><br/><span>"Nah, its a fuckin' joyride," Johnny all but panted, "now shut the fuck up." </span> <br/><br/><span>V inserted two fingers this time, flat pads pressing hard on her g-spot, before pumping once-- twice-- three times. She ached for something to fill her up, relishing the fact that Johnny probably felt it, too.</span> <br/><br/><span>Withdrawing quickly, she turned to the cubby in the wall beside her bed, opening a drawer and pulling out a fat, flesh colored vibing dildo, and a tube of lube.</span> <br/><br/><span>She tested its charge level with a flick of the wrist, the toy whirring to life enthusiastically. </span> <br/><br/><span>"Ready to rock your world?" She thought to him, hoping her snark would be adequately conveyed. Johnny would've had drymouth, if he had a mouth.</span> <br/><br/><span>She seductively lubed the toy, slowly stroking it up and down, showing Johnny just how soft, or rough, she could be. Then, she turned it on herself, pressing the tip into her folds. Inch by agonizing inch she slowly slid the toy into herself, until its base was flat against her. She relished the feeling of being full, moreso when she glanced over at Johnny, who had thrown his metal arm over his face-- his real hand still massaging his cock and balls.</span> <br/><br/><span>Now was time for the kicker.</span> <br/><br/><span>She flicked on the vibe function and watched as Johnny's hips bucked involuntarily, a strangled sound escaping his lips. With the vibrator still on, she began to rub her clit again and suddenly in a puff of pixels, Johnny was in the bed beside her, nearly too close for comfort, facedown and attempting to rut into a pillow. He was even breathing hard, she noted with a smug sense of satisfaction. </span> <br/><br/><span>Which is why she decided, after building dangerously close to climaxing, to pause. The vibrations cut off suddenly, and Johnny emitted an animal-like growl as the dildo left her cunt. </span> <br/><br/><span>"Fuck."</span> <br/><br/><span>V quirked an eyebrow, while breathlessly feigning ignorance, "what?"</span> <br/><br/><span>Her abs were starting to hurt from the previous effort, and she was desperately throbbed in her core for more.</span><br/><span>But she wanted to hear HIM say it, because she knew he felt the same.</span> <br/><br/><span>"We were close. Why'd you stop?"</span> <br/><br/><span>He was clearly annoyed, and still looked hot and bothered. Were he there physically, it'd be a perfect time to really tease him and toss him over the edge.</span> <br/><br/><span>"To remind you who's still in control, here. Now..."</span> <br/><br/><span>Her fingers raked over her body, sending shivers down her spine.</span> <br/><br/><span>"I could continue, but to do so, I need some verbal confirmation."</span> <br/><br/><span>"Gonna make me beg for it, fucking NOVA. Fine." </span> <br/><br/><span>He leant over, his lips nearly brushing her ear. </span> <br/><br/><span>"Cum for me, V. Don't hold back."</span> <br/><br/><span>The line sent a nearly painful wave of desire spiking through her, but she shook her head with a smirk, "Mm, no-- nice try, but not what I was asking for."</span> <br/><br/><span>Johnny was visibly annoyed now, and growing more agitated by the moment.</span> <br/><br/><span>"Fuck-- Let me come already. Blow my fucking mind."</span> <br/><br/><span>"With pleasure," V smirked.</span><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>